Without The Love
by GodKpopGirls
Summary: Cam and Mitch have been married for a while now, but lately, Mitch's snarky-like comments make Cam feel unloved and Mitch could end up losing Cam to suicide, self harm, and bulimia.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic I've posted here and the first one I have written that is not a K-pop fiction! I've been enjoying Modern Family so much lately that I just had to write a fic on it! I hope you guys enjoy it! The action started a little too soon and I apologize, I also apologize for not the best first chapter, but I'll try to be better next time!

Title: Without The Love

Rated: T for Teen for bulimia, suicide, and self harm issues (M rated chapters, if there are any, will be specified)

Genre: Angst, but not too bad - more like fluffy and comedic sometimes^^

Pairing: Mitch/Cam, but all Modern Family characters will be included.

Description: You wouldn't think Cam, the loveable, outgoing teddy bear, and Mitch, the reserved, serious, but kind red haried boy would ever make it to this far in their relationship - They have been married for a number of years and now has a daughter, Lily! However, Cam starts to feel unloved by Mitch, making him do risky things. Though Mitch's comments aren't meant to hurt anyone, they start to get a little more serious as time goes by. Will things work out for the two of them?

Chapter 1: Runaway

"You know what we should do, Lily? We should bring our good friend Fizbo ou-"

"No, no, just no, Cam." It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at the Pritchett-Tucker household and Cam was trying to have fun with their daughter, Lily, while Mitchell was doing some paper work for one of his cases. Cam saw that it was time for a change; each Saturday it would be the same, Lily and Cam would play with her toys and draw, but Lily hasn't really had a clown experience. And what better clown to introduce her to than Fizbo himself?

Cam didn't understand why Mitchell disliked the idea so much though. "Oh come on, Mitch, I know you are not a fan of Fizbo, but Lily needs a different kind of entertainment here."

"Why don't you just take her outside and play or something? You two haven't done that."

Cam gasps. "No way, there are mosquitoes and everything out there and we are out of mosquito spray."

Mitchell sighed and got up from his table. "Look, Lily needs something creative and fun and reasonable to do, she doesn't need to watch some silly clown make a complete idiot out of himself!" Cam felt a wave a hurt flash over him. He really shouldn't feel offended, I mean, after all, Mitch always says stuff like this. However, and although he was talking about Fizbo, well, Fizbo kind of is a big part of Cam... And why did he get this feeling that he, as in Cam, just might have been the big clown he was talking about?

"I understand, me and Lily will just continue to draw." Cam spoke quietly, trying to not break down in front of his partner.

"Oh, okay, that's good, now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my case," Mitch turned to Lily, "Don't worry, I'll come play with you soon, Daddy just has to fill out some papers, okay?" Lily nodded.

As Mitch went back to his paper work and Lily and Cam went back to drawing, things seemed like they were going smoothly. Well, they seemed liked it was.

"Okay, Lily, how about you draw your family?"

"Okay." She said softly as she grabbed some crayons to draw with.

"I'll draw a picture of us together too..." Cam started to draw a picture of him and Mitch together, but it just broke his heart. Cam loved Mitch so much, but did Mitch really love him? Or was he just Mitch's clown? Cam was trying to hold back his tears, but one managed to still fall out on his drawing.

"Hey dad, I'm finished... Dad, are you okay?" Lily noticed Cam's crying.

"Oh, yeah, sweetie, I'm fine..."

"But I thought when people cry it is a sad thing."

Mitch turned around hearing that and Cam felt his gaze on him.

"Oh sweetie, people can cry tears of joy too, I mean, just drawing this picture of all of us together..." Cam's voice started to crack. "Lily, I'll be right back, okay?" And with that, Cam left for the bathroom, letting out tears until they couldn't come out anymore.

Mitch was concerned and followed Cam to the bathroom. He was going to knock, but stopped while hearing his crying. He wondered what he was so upset about.

"Hey Cam? Are you okay?" Cam heard Mitch's voice and dried his tears. Once he took a deep breath, he came out of the bathroom and faced the red haired man.

"Cam, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing is wrong, I just kind of got emotional seeing Lily's drawing of us... Such a great and beautiful family..." Cam lied, well not about the beautiful family part, because that's true, but he lied saying he was okay, when he wasn't.

"Oh... You're sure it's nothing more though?"

"Oh yeah, yeah that was all it was, but you know me, the king of exaggeration!" Cam started to fake a laugh. Mitch started laughing too.

"Yeah, well, if you're truly okay, I'm going to get back to work now." Mitchell started to walk back to his desk.

Cam sighed. He wasn't truly fine, but he would be fine. I mean, he's just being oversensitive, right? He had to stop being so weak and shrug this off, he has a beautiful family who probably loves him back – Cam has no reason to be upset.

Not now anyways.

Tomorrow evening at 6, Cam, Mitch, and Lily all went over to meet the rest of the family at Mitch's father, Jay's house. It was one of their special family nights. Claire (Mitch's sister), and her husband, Phil, with their children Alex, Haley (along with her boyfriend Dylan), and Luke would be there, along with Jay, Gloria, and Manny – and Manny was going to be there with some girl he was trying to impress.

As they arrived at the house, they were greeted by Jay.

"Hey dad!" Mitch went over to hug his dad, even though Jay's not exactly a big hugger.

"Hey, son." They tore apart from the hug as Jay bended down (as far as he could) to greet Lily, while Mitch saw Claire walking over and hugged her too.

"Hey, how it's going, Claire?" Mitch asked.

"Pretty good, just trying to keep with the kids and everything, and like always, it sometimes gets kind of crazy."

They both laughed. "Yeah, between Haley and her boyfriend problems, Luke and his weirdness, and Alex and her oddness, you must be exhausted."

"Tell me about, Haley wanted to move in with her boyfriend last week, though she's finally okay with not doing so because she's going college-"

"Wow, that's good."

"Yeah, but she still needs to graduate there before I can let out a real sigh of relief." They let out some chuckles before Claire continued.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about Alex not graduating college, it's just that I can almost never get her head out of a book, and then Luke – you know we showed him a video about how bad germs can be and yet he still eats literally everything off the floor?"

"Well, kids will be kids!"

"That's true. Say, how are you doing?"

"Ah, I'm good, just trying to take care of both of my kids." They continued to let out their chuckles, but one person certainly wasn't chuckling: The clown, idiot and kid all rolled into one.

"Just shrug it off, Cam, shrug it off." Cam said to himself.

Claire and Mitch was starting to walk into the living room area, while Cam watched a Gloria run to him.

"Cameron!" She almost screamed her in Spanish accent as she hugged him.

Cam smiled as they removed from their hug. "Hello, Gloria, nice to see you."

"Aw, it's always nice to see you too Cameron and aww, can I play with Lily for a bit?"

"Of course you can."

Gloria picked Lily up and walked her to the main area as she cooed. "Come on, Lily, let's go play with the rest of the family~"

As she left, Cam was the last one still standing by the door and no one had noticed he was still there as they all went into the main room without him. Cam sighed and decided that this was something he had to shrug off too, as he went to visit with the family. As he walked through the main room, his ears picked up something.

"Look, Manny, I don't think you're my type, but you are a really nice guy and you will get the girl of your dreams someday… But it's just not me, I'm sorry…"

"But I-" Before Manny could say anything, the small brown haired girl left out the door.

Manny sat on the coach, very disappointed.

Cam decided he would talk to him. "Having love troubles, huh?"

Manny nodded. "Yeah, but now I was thinking, it isn't so bad… After all, she said I was a nice guy!"

"And she's right, Manny, though she's also wrong for leaving you like that. She isn't worth your time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They both stayed silent for a while, but Cam decided he needed someone to talk about his love issue, so…

"Well, I can definitely feel you with all the love troubles…."

Manny looked at Cam. "What do you mean? You're with a cool husband, and you have a baby-"

"Lily is six." Cam corrected, although she would always be his baby.

"Whatever, anyways, you have a great love life!"

"Sure, I love Mitch to death, but I just started wondering if he loves me…"

"Oh, don't be silly, Uncle Mitch loves you, Cam."

Cam smiled, but sighed. "Yeah, but do you not hear some of his comments about me sometimes?"

"Oh, you mean when you were stuffing for your face in pie last Thanksgiving and he was chuckling behind your back and saying 'He's like a big old pig', and admitted that you were the woman of a relationship, though he wasn't serious about that since he always says 'Asking who is the man or the woman in the relationship is like asking who is the fork in chopsticks' or something like that. And he also said that you were kind of a bother because he would always have to take care of you just as much as Lily and-"

"That's enough!" Cam was on the verge of crying now. He didn't even know Mitch had said all that stuff and as heard all of that, he definitely couldn't shrug it off anymore. He was an outcast and regardless of how much he loved Mitch, Cam knew that Mitch deserved someone better.

"Just don't tell Mitch about what I said to you, okay?"

"But I'm sure he would understand-"

"No, he wouldn't, now please."

"Okay, I won't tell, I'm good at keeping secrets – learned to start keeping them right after Shelly left me when I accidentally told one of hers. I do not want to go through that again."

"Thank you so much, Manny. And thanks for letting me talk to you. You'll get a girl that's right for you soon."

"It's no problem, and I hope so." Cam grinned as he got up from the coach. As Cam left, Luke appeared and sat with Manny, eating something sweet as usual.

"I heard the word 'secret', tell me everything." Luke munched on his donut while waiting for Manny to spill the deets. Manny sighed.

"No, Luke, this is something I can't tell you."

"I can get you on a date with Heather." Luke smirked. Heather was that gorgeous blond in Manny's science class and just her hearing her name made Manny's face lit up.

"Really? You can?"

"Is the popemobile Catholic?" Luke said, using a line from Cars to illustrate that he can indeed get Heather with Manny.

Manny had no second thoughts about telling him now. He is an A plus secret keeper, but there are two things he would tell a secret for: Money and girls. Besides, it's not like its some groundbreaking secret.

"Well, Cam is just upset because he thinks Mitch doesn't love him."

"And I bet you have something to do with it." Luke laughed. "When everyone finds out the cause of Cam and Mitch breaking up is your fault, you'll be in so much trouble. "

"I do not have something to do with it! It's Mitch's fault!"

"Eh, I think would be Cam's because he is always winning about something; must aggravate the snot out of Mitch."

"And him being aggravated with Cam all the time and always looking down on him, making him feel like a worthless piece of trash is exactly why he's so upset!"

"No, he's upset because that's what Cam is, a cry baby."

Manny gasps. "Luke!"

"Hey, if Mitch called Cam a pig and a woman, saying he's a cry baby isn't that big of a deal."

"Wait, what is all this about?" They both turned to notice Mitchell right in front of him.

"Uh-oh" was the thought that Luke and Manny were both thinking right now. They wanted to run, but must come up with an excuse to tell Mitch.

"Well, uh, you see, I was t-trying to, um, write a story, and I needed a good plot line. It was supposed to be angst, and I thought that a breakup would be a perfect thing to include. So, I thought of examples of you two breaking up and realized how horrible that would be – and I needed something exactly like that in my story. So, I'll use the breakup theme – not necessarily talking about you two breaking up though. And Luke over here was helping me, r-right?"

"Sure." Luke shrugged as he paid more attention to the cookie he had grabbed from the table. He was about to eat it, but Mitch snatched it out his hand.

"Give me that!" And Mitch disposed of the cookie. "Now, look, although that's a very good excuse, I still don't believe you. Now, tell me, why were you talking about us? Why were you saying we were breaking up?"

"Um…." Manny couldn't think of anything, but Luke decided just to be frank.

"Look, Cam thinks you don't love him because of all the insensitive comments you make about him, and that is all I will say."

"Great, just great, now Cam's going to kill me! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Manny groaned.

"Then why did you tell me?"

Manny gave him that "you should know" look. " Because you were going to get me Heather, remember?"

"Oh, I can't hook you up with her." And with that, Luke stood up and started to run. After Manny got over his surprise, he quickly started to run after Luke.

Mitch was just perplexed though. What insensitive comments? And does Cam really feel unloved?

He decided that he would find Cam and get things straight. He walked up to Jay.

"Dad, have you seen Cam?"

"Oh, he went home. Said he was feeling really tired."

Mitch just didn't get this at all. "Well, I think I'm going to go join him, um, where's Lily?"

"Here she is!" Gloria came hand in hand with Lily.

Mitch smiled and picked Lily up. "Thanks for watching Lily for me."

"It's no problemo. Say, why are you leaving so soon?"

"Oh, I'm just going back to join Cam at the house."

"Ohh I see. Well, have a great evening!"

"You too, Gloria! Bye, dad."

"Goodbye."

Mitch walked out the door and into the car, placing Lily in the backseat first. Mitch needed to find Cam and rushed home to do just that.

As they entered their own house, Mitch switched the light one while he told Lily to play in her room as he would talk to her other dad Cam. As she ran to her room, Mitch ran to him and Cam's. Something wasn't right though. He wasn't there, nor in the kitchen, nor the bathroom, nor outside in the backyard.

"Oh, goodness no. Please tell me this didn't happen." Mitch mumbled to himself as panic started to run through him.

The love of his life ran away.

A/N: How was it? I'm sorry it was really suck and short, but next time will be better! Thanks to anyone who is reading and have a great day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you, Dylan." Haley said as she leaned in to kiss Dylan's lips. They were in the kitchen sitting on the stools after baking some delicious cookies. 


End file.
